In An Instant
by Dawn of Solstice
Summary: He had betrayed her, she'll never love again...
1. My World Came Crashing Down

**Hello! This story is for the Divergent fans out there, BTW this is not going to be FourTris! I support that couple; it's just that there are way too many! Anyway, this takes place after the war, KK? Enjoy!**

In an instant, my world came crashing down. Right in front of me was the guy who said that he loves me, who saved me from dying, who betrayed me. Right in front of me was _Four_. I saw the whole thing. He had pinned Lauren to the wall and had kissed her. Did he really love me? Or was this some sort of joke? Should I get revenge? I do know all of his secrets. Wait, but if I were Four, then I wouldn't like that, but then again, if I were Four, I wouldn't have done that. It felt worse than being shot by that bullet. I sprinted past them, Four didn't even notice, he was too busy. I felt tears gather, my vision was getting blurry. I will not cry, not over this. I need help, so I go to the only person I can trust now.

~(-_-)~

When I reached her door, I tried to make myself somewhat presentable. I wiped my eyes and straightened out my shirt. I weakly knocked on the door. I stand there, staring in front of me for about 3 seconds then she finally opened the door. She looks surprised but then quickly lets me enter. We both sat down on the bed, we stayed silent for a bit, Christina looked deep in thought. I observed her room, there wasn't anything special about it, and it was just like the rest of the dauntless rooms. After the war, we all went back to our factions and the faction-less got re-tested and sent into different factions. We had picked new leaders, and everything was back to normal. Christina finally asked me something.

"What happened?" Cristina asked, facing me. Worry laced with her words.

"Four." I said, and then broke down. She hugged me; she probably didn't know what I was talking about. I calmed down after about two minutes of crying.

"Now, what really happened?" She asked, once again facing me.

I explained everything, she looked like she was about to break the whole dauntless compound.

"Calm down." I said to her when it should have been the other way around.

"That low-life, son-of-a-" Cristina said, exasperated.

"Christina, calm down." I said and she eventually did as asked.

"I can't believe it; I know how much you love him." Christina said.

Do I love him? Did I ever really love him? Ever since we got back to our normal lives, there was something different about him, it felt like I didn't care for him anymore. But of course, I had brushed it off and now I'm here wondering why I hadn't accepted my feelings before. Christina checks her watch.

"Hey, do you want to go and eat dinner? Maybe some cake will get it off of your mind." Christina suggests. I nod.

"First, we have to…clean you up." Cristina said, trying not to make it sound bad. I probably look like a hot mess. Today before work, Christina had insisted that I wear make-up, of course I refused, but then she forced me and had put it on me herself. I'm guessing that I have black-stained teardrops on my face. I wash my face and brush my hair from the tangles; after all, I had run all the way here. I go into the living room, where Christina was, waiting for me. When she saw me enter, her face lit up. I smiled, a weak one, but it was still a smile.

"Tris, go sit down." Christina deadpanned, not letting any room for argument. I did as told.

"Why?" I ask, sitting down.

"Wait here." She said before going into the washroom, she comes back a minute later, holding a black case. She stands in front of me and grabs a chair, she

took out eyeliner. I didn't like make-up but I knew that protesting wasn't going to make a difference.

She crouched in front of me.

"Eyes closed please." Cristina said and I did as asked. I felt light pressure on my eyelids. I also felt something tugging lightly at my eyelashes, probably mascara.

"You know you're not going to make me pretty." I said.

"Who cares about pretty, I'm going for noticeable." She said, then I remembered when we were still initiates and we had gotten new clothes, she had said the exact same words. The tugging stopped and I opened my eyes. She stood up and I did too. We walked into the hallway, as we turned a corner, I saw the person I didn't want to see the most.

**Hello! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I will make it longer **_**if**_** I make a second chapter. That depends on you. BTW sorry for the OOC-ness.**

**Anyways, review! 4**


	2. My World Is Scarred

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so surprised that people actually liked it, since you know, the whole FourTris thing going on. Anyway, I was thinking something, what if Marlene didn't die? What if she was alive but no one knew? Anyway, chapter 2!**

"You." Was all he said. I narrow my eyes.

"You." I say, spitting it out as if it were coated with venom.

"Get out of my way." He says, irritated.

"Why don't you get out of our way?" Christina shoots back. He moves closer to me, making me feel smaller.

"Move, or else." He looked closer, then for a minute, he looked like an Erudite, inspecting something new to them.

"Why don't you?" I tell him. He looks taken aback.

"Have you been crying?" He asks, I swear there was a hint of worry within his voice. I shook it off.

"Why do you care?" I ask sharply, he thought for a millisecond then finally said something.

"So I can hold it against you and tell the whole compound that you're a cry-baby. You're probably crying because you want your mommy." He retorted.

That did it; first of all, I am not a cry-baby. Second of all, he doesn't even know what I've been through. Well yeah, he did get shot in the shoulder by your one and only me, but that's it. The Candor didn't get involved in the war; they only let us stay there for a while. His parents are probably safe, wondering if he's alright while _he _is here, not even caring about them. So I did what I did, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Then when he was on the floor, I kicked his ribcage repeatedly, satisfied when I hurt a crack, he let out an agonizing, blood-curdling scream. Christina had to hold me back and then I realized that there was a crowd of Dauntless around us. As I was struggling from Christina's grasp, _Peter _ran away. The Dauntless crowd broke; they probably just wanted to see a fight rather than knowing what it was about. I calmed down a bit and then my eyes skimmed the hallway. I found one of my two best friends, the one that can cheer me up any day; Uriah. He looked worried. He came up to me and Christina.

"What happened to the hot-headed Tris?" He asks.

"Peter." Christina says. Uriah understood what she meant. He looks to me, then he leans so close, I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled minty. He was inspecting my face, most of all my eyes. I felt my face turn into an oven; it probably looked like a tomato right now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christina standing to the side, grinning ear to ear. Uriah leaned back; he looked serious.

"Have you been crying?" He asks. Since when has he been this observant? I nod.

Cristina's P.O.V

Awww… How cute. I always knew something was going on between them after the war ended.

"Have you been crying?" Uriah questions. He seems worried; I should ask Uriah about his feelings later. Tris nods. Uriah's enraged, but he tries to hide it. Tris doesn't notice.

"Care to share?" Uriah asks, obviously worried for his *cough* future girl *cough* friend. Tris' eyes get watery for a second, but she wipes them quickly. Luckily, I had put waterproof eyeliner and mascara on her. Hmm… Maybe I should leave them alone, to have their 'quality time' together.

"I have to go to the washroom! See you in a few! Bye!" I said before rushing off into the next hallway, I hid behind the Dauntless wall and listened.

Uriah'sP.O.V

Who did this? I swear, whoever did this will face severe consequences! Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Eric. But nobody hurts _my _Tris! Wait, 'my Tris'? Since when did I have feelings for her? Well it doesn't matter, she likes _Four _doesn't she? Because _he's_older, well, I'm older too, one month older. (A.N. I don't know they're birthdays, so just pretend.)Yes, that is _such_ a long span.

"Uriah?" Tris asks, poking my cheek with her finger, her head tilted cutely to the side. That was something I haven't noticed before.

"Oh, sorry just spaced out there." I said then scratched the back of my head sheepishly. I walked over to a wall then sat against it, Tris soon followed me.

"So, story time?" I asked.

"Well, when I came, back from work, I saw-" Tris choked on her words."_Four _and Lauren making-out in a hallway." I was enraged, who would do that? Especially when they had Tris! Tris starts to cry softly. My instincts told me to comfort her, but how? So I did the only thing I could do. I hugged her, right when _Four _came. He looked pissed, he deserves it. He looked at Tris, and then looked alarmed. He ran to her, briefly glaring at me. I let go of Tris, instantly regretting it. I instantly missed that warmth that she radiated. _Four _placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?"

**Hello! Sorry if this chapter isn't good enough, it isn't really eventful, but it's like ten words longer than the first one!**

**I sorta got carried away while writing this. I started listening to the Fray to get me in the mood, then I started listening to beat boxing, then European long swords, then Japanese Katanas, then kendo, then sparring, then Wing Chun VS. Karate, then Ip Man, then Chuck Norris VS. Bruce Lee, then Jackie Chan, and then now I'm watching the most epicest fight scenes ever! I will update almost every week; I'm making another fanfic right now. To all those Fairy Tail fans, please go check it out, it would mean a lot to me! :D Anyways, I promise to make the next chapter better!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Midnight**


	3. My World Is Being Repaired

**Hello! Thank you to the reviewers, followers and favoriters! ;D**

**-****_DivergentDanceFreak_****–Yes, you are right. Sorry, this is my first time writing from a guy's P.O.V and it's really weird since I'm a girl. Anyway, I'm fixed it and thank you for the suggestion!**

**Constructive criticism is gladly welcomed! Just don't make it too mean, or else Katniss will shoot you with her arrows! JOKES! Anyway, chapter 3!**

**P.S- Get your butter knifes ready!**

Tris P.O.V

"What happened?"_Four _asked, while touching both my shoulders. Wow, he didn't even remember that I got shot in one of my shoulders. It hurts but I can bear with it. What ticked me off the most is that when _he _and Lauren were in the hallway, he didn't even notice me running past them! I opened my mouth to say something but Uriah beat me to it.

"What happened? Really _Four_? I suggest you get the hell out of this compound before Tris _murders _you." He said, since when has he been this protective? He actually looks kind of cute like that, something I haven't noticed before. _Four_looked at me then something appeared in his eyes, was it fear? Fear of what?

"Wh-what are y-you talking about? Fourstuttered. He stuttered? Wow, the great _Four _stuttered. I smirked; the only reason why I'm crying is because I had yet another person who betrayed me. My family is gone, Caleb betrayed me, _Four _betrayed me, my parents are dead, what else? I smirked, it was forced.

"Oh, you know what I mean, now tell me, how long has this been going on?" I asked, standing up, his arms fell limply to his sides, but he stood up too.

"How long has what been going on?"_He_asked weakly even though he knew the answer.

"How long have you and Lauren been going on?" I asked sharply, then crossing my arms over my chest. He looked shocked.

"Look, Tris-" I cut him off with a jab to the chest, hitting his heart, but not hard enough for it to go into shock. He had a little trouble breathing so I took that to my advantage. I elbowed his eye, and then I stepped forward, grabbing his arm. I went behind him and kicked him, he fell over. I still had his right arm in my hands, I crouched then I jerked it to the left, just to see him suffer. He let out a scream of pain. I smashed his radius against the wall, I know that I had fractured it. He screamed again, it pleased me. As he lay there, I turned around, facing a shocked Uriah, I corked an eyebrow. Then I turned a corner with Uriah following me.

I saw Zeke running to us.

"Hey, have you seen Four?" He said, my eye twitched, he looked confused. Uriah went up to him.

"Check that hallway." He said pointing to the hallway we had just been in. Zeke nodded.

Zeke's P.O.V

"Check that hallway." Uriah said, pointing to a hallway behind them. I nodded. They started walking away from me. Why did Tris seem so mad when I said 'Four'? And what were those screams? Anyway... I walked into the hallway Uriah pointed to. Then I saw a guy lying on the floor. Is he dead? I turned him over and found out that he was alive and that he was...Four? He had a black eye, a probably dislocated shoulder and maybe a...fractured arm? He moaned loudly, that was when I realized my mistake.

"Oh, sorry bro." I said sheepishly. He grunted.

"Get me a doctor." He said. I took out my phone and texted my friend, Peyton. He didn't like Four but Peyton owes me big time. I'm not sure why he doesn't like Four though. I put my phone away.

"Ok, now, tell me, who did this to you?" I asked. Who could do this to THE Four? Four is one of the best fighters in Dauntless!

"Tris." He grumbled. What? Aren't they going out? And who knew that Tris could do this?

"Explain please."

"She caught me." Oh.

"I told you not to do it, she's pretty observant."

"Ya, I regret it though." He said. Then Peyton came, his brown hair dishevelled, his face flushed, as if he'd been running.

"What's the emergency?" He asked, still panting.

"Help me carry Four." I said. I knew that he'd be ticked off with the whole rivalry thing going on between him and Four. He looked at Four, Peyton looked taken aback.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked, even though he doesn't like Four, he knows that he is a good fighter.

"His ex." I said flatly, he chuckled.

"Your ex did this?" He asked Four.

"Yes, now bring me to the hospital." Four said, obviously in pain.

I took his right arm while Peyton took the left. We crouched; I swung Four's arm around my shoulder while Peyton did the same. We brought Four up and started walking, slightly lagging. Other Dauntless stared at the beat up Four, Four was popular among the faction, being an Abnegation transfer and ranking number one, just like Tris.

After about a million groans from Four, we finally reached the hospital. We entered the room and set him down in the hospital bed.

"See ya later, bro." I said to Four.

"Thanks." He said.

Peyton and I exited the room.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure."

We walked side-by-side towards the Pit. We walked in silence, Peyton looked deep in thought.

"Hey." He said. I turned my head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who is Four's ex?" He asked.

"Oh, her name is Tris, ranked number one." I replied.

"Transfer or born?" He asked. Why is he so curious about her?

"Transfer."

"Faction?"

"Abnegation." I replied. He gasped.

"Hair color?" Ok, this is really getting on my nerves.

"Ok, her name is Tris Prior, Abnegation to Dauntless transfer, ranked number one, she has blonde hair, grayish-blue eyes and she's pretty short. Happy?" I said.

"Oh." He replied. Why would he want to know?

"Why?" I asked.

"Is she hot?" He asked.

"She looks pretty plain. Why...Oh! I see! You're interested aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

We reached the Pit and walked in, I looked at the tables, wanting to find an empty one then my eyes saw something half-good, half-bad.

**Hello! Did you use your butter knives? I hope you did because ****_he _****deserves it. Anyway, what do you guys think about Peyton? He's going to be an important character later on! BTW Review, favorite and leave constructive criticism.**

**Peace Out!**

**-DDA**


	4. My World Is Near Healed

**Hello! I am so happy! 17 reviews! I know that it's not much compared to others, but I'm so happy!**

**-****_DivergentDanceFreak_****-SPOILER ALERT: Peyton and Uriah are gonna compete.**

**Anyway, chapter 4!**

Peyton's P.O.V

Hmm…Four's ex did that to him? I wonder who…

We walked into the cafeteria and saw Zeke's little brother, Uriah with a blonde girl. Oh…so Uriah has a girlfriend.

"Tris!" Zeke called. The blonde turned her head. She had a narrow face, wide and round eyes, a long thin nose and grayish-blue eyes. Her features were striking. We walked over to their table.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Did you do that to Four?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked and tilted her head slightly.

"Nothing, just making sure." He replied; she looked confused. I elbowed him slightly.

"Oh, right, this is Peyton, Peyton this is Tris." Wait, so that's Tris? Well, I'll have to woo her before he does, Uriah, we'll have some competition.

Tris's P.O.V

"Oh, right, this is Peyton, Peyton this is Tris." Zeke said. I turned my head slightly to the left, then I saw a guy with dishevelled dark brown hair, green eyes, maybe 17 and about 5'8 he looked pretty good for dauntless standards. I put my hand out for him to shake it, but what he did next shocked me.

He kneeled on one knee, took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. I could feel my face heat.

Uriah P.O.V

What? Who does that to _my _Tris? I swear I will-

"You're Uriah right?" Peyton asked. I nodded; he smirked. What? He stuck his hand out, I was afraid he was going to kiss my hand too so I just waved and he frowned then retracted his arm. I glared at him, he glared back, I glared harder, and nobody spoke.

"Whoa! I can't handle the sexual tension! Let's go Peyton." Zeke said. Sexual tension? Tris giggled, I'm surprised that she could laugh while her boyfriend cheated on her almost 30 minutes ago. We glared at each other for another millisecond then avoided the other's gaze. Peyton and Zeke left to find another table. Tris looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that about?" Tris asked, why does she have to be so observant?

"What was what about?" I asked.

"What was _that _about?" She asked, her suspicions raising.

"What?" I asked.

"That."

"What's 'that'?" I said as I made quotation marks around 'that' with my fingers.

"That's what." She answered.

"What?" I asked again.

"You know; the whole sexual tension." She said as she smirked.

"There was no 'sexual tension'." I said.

"No but seriously, what's going on with you and Peyton?" She asked.

"Nothing." I answer rather quickly. She corked an eyebrow but then soon dropped it when she realized that I wasn't going to answer.

"Fine then. Wait... Where's Cristina?" She asked. Yeah, where is she? Just then, Cristina appeared at the doorway.

"Chris!" I called; she saw us and walked over. She sat beside Tris.

"Where were you?" Tris asked. Cristina had a deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face.

"Well...I got uh caught up in something!" Cristina said as her fingers twitched. Candor transfers should never try to lie.

"Ok..." Tris said.

Then all of a sudden, _he _just _had_ to come to our table...

**Sorry for the shortness, it's just that I have another fanfic. But, I need help figuring out what should happen next. So PM me or even comment them. It would be a big help! Anyway, I need help with Peyton's whole back-story, so i need like what faction he came from and blah, blah, blah, yata, yata, yata. So anyway, review!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Midnight**


	5. My World Is Finally Free

**Hey! There's a poll on my profile! Please vote! Who do you want Tris to end up with? Anyway, sorry for all the cliffies I've been leaving, I don't know why, I just like writing them. Thank you so much for all reviews! It means a lot!**

**-**_**IHeartUCato**_– **Thank you so much for your support! BTW I really love your story 'What About Me.' today; I speak for all the fans, please update soon! :D**

**Anyway, chapter 5!**

**Uriah P.O.V**

Peter came up to us with 2 large boys behind him. He crossed his arms and smirked at Tris. Everybody could sense the tension; for once the whole dauntless pit was silent.

"Well, Tris, I think that it's time for your punishment. So, why don't we rearrange your face? You've never been pretty anyway." He said. Tris looked at him.

"When your mom dropped you off at school, she got fined for littering." Tris said. Dauntless members laughed. I chuckled while Cristina giggled.

"At least I'm not the one that looks like a stupid troll." Peter said, aggravated. Tris rolled her eyes.

"Wow Peter, you couldn't come up with something better than that? Your birth certificate was probably an apology from the condom agency." Tris said in an icy tone. The Dauntless laughed again.

Peter raised his fist then thrust it forward, about to hit Tris when I blocked it. Peter looked taken aback while Tris sent me a thankful look. She quickly kneed his stomach, he bent over in pain. Tris quickly stood up and smashed her elbow into Peter's eye, leaving it as a black eye. He groaned, Tris kicked him in the groin and pushed him to the side. She corked an eyebrow at the two boys that were behind Peter. They looked astonished. They glanced nervously at Peter, then quickly turned around and broke into a sprint. How did they pass initiation? The Dauntless looked bewildered and stared at her as if she had 5 heads. She flushed under their gazes, I knew that she didn't like attention so I grabbed her hand and beckoned for Cristina to follow. We walked out of the Pit in silence. Then we reached the chasm. Cristina and I turned to Tris.

"How did you beat Peter?" Cristina asked. Tris thought for a moment.

"Well, I was told that since I would be fast. So I basically used my speed as an advantage. Why?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well, I am going to go get my stuff from _his _apartment." Tris said.

"Need help?" Cristina and I asked at the same time. Tris smiled and nodded.

~(-_-)~

When we reached his room, I started humming the Mission Impossible theme song, they both gave me an 'are you kidding me look.' I smiled and kept humming, but then something crossed my mind. It was a great idea.

"STOP!" I yelled. They both looked at me.

"Do this." I said, then put my hands together and pointed it so it looked like a gun, then I crouched down and started humming the Mission Impossible theme song again. Hey sighed and rolled their eyes but did as asked.

"Flying lemon, unlock the door." I whispered to Tris.

"What?" Tris asked.

"That's your code name, now unlock the door, we have a mission to complete." I said in an official tone.

"Why the 'Flying Lemon'?" She asked, tilting her head to the side once again.

"Because, you were first jumper and your hair is blond." I said.

"Okay then…" She said, and then unlocked the door. She then walked in normally, but then I grabbed her forearm mid-step. She gave me a 'what do you want look?'

"Get down, someone might see us." I crouched and beckoned for her to follow.

"But there's no one-"

"Shhh… There might be hidden cameras." I scolded, trying to hide my grin. She giggled a bit, then stopped. Why?

"Where's Chris?" She asked, I looked at the doorway and Cristina wasn't there. Why does she keep on disappearing? I shrugged.

"She'll turn up eventually." I reasoned, I wanted alone time with her. She walked over to a black wardrobe and opened it, inside was Tris' clothes. She paused for a moment.

"Crap, I don't have any boxes." Tris muttered. Well, I don't have any boxes either, but I do have bags…

"I have bags, will that work?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Pass me your keys." She said. What?

"It's my apartment though."

"Yeah I know, it's just you've done a lot for me already so…" She said, playing with her fingers.

"Okay then, here." I gave her the keys and smiled. She smiled too then ran out the apartment. 5 minutes later then door opened.

"Hey Tri-" I said but was cut off with a jab to the stomach.

**Everybody! HOLD YOUR TOMATOES! I am so sorry for this chapter's shortness, also, sorry for the lack of Peyton in this chapter. But…what is going to happen next?** **Who is at the door? And did you hear about the casting for Tris? Apparently it's Shailene Woodley. I'm, sad though, Chloe Moretz should of played Tris! Look up Chloe Moretz and Shailene Woordley, who do you think will be a better Tris? Anyway…**

**Peace Out!**

**-DDS**


	6. My World Is Confused

**Hey! Thank you so, so much for the reviews! Who knew I could get so much? Not me. Anyway, I saw a picture of Shailene Woodley with blond hair and blue-gray eyes, guess what my reaction was… No! She looks too old, but I heard that her acting skills are good so she's a possibility. But I still want Chloe Moretz as Tris.**

**-**_**DivergentDanceFreak**_**-The reason why they went in there is because Tobias and Tris were sharing an apartment, I realized that I wasn't descriptive enough so I fixed that in the last chapter. Sorry for all the mistakes, I'm only ten. BTW I'm also a big fan of your story 'The Divergent Bond' so please update soon! :D**

**Here is… Chapter 6!**

**Uriah P.O.V**

"Hey Tri-" I was cut off with a jab to the stomach. I bent down and curdled it, and then I looked up to see Cristina standing straight with her hands on her hips.

"What was that for?" I asked her. She looked mad at me.

"Well, don't you like Tris?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Answer my question." Cristina deadpanned.

"Fine, I do, but don't tell her." She smirked.

"Yes! I knew it!" She screamed with joy.

"What did that have to do with the punch?" I asked. She quickly regained composure.

"Well, if you like her, you are going to have to make a move on her fast or else, well, you know how Peyton was looking at her." She said. True. Wait…

"Wait, you weren't there when Zeke came up to us, how did you know about the whole Peyton thing?" I asked. She looked surprised, and then nervously fidgeted her fingers.

"I have my sources." She said sternly. I stood up straight. Then, Tris came back, holding my keys in one hand and folded up garbage bags in another.

"Hey, where were you Cristina?" Tris asked. Cristina's eye twitched, oh god, Candor transfers are hopeless when it comes to lying.

"Oh, I ate something bad for breakfast so yeah…" Cristina said nervously.

"Okay then… Anyway, let's get started." Tris suggested.

~(-_-)~

We finished packing her clothes and were in the hallway with about five garbage bags of clothes, Tris frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot something again." She said sadly.

"And?" Cristina asked.

"I don't have a place to stay."

"Well, I have a roommate so there won't be much space. What about Uriah's? You guys can have so much fun in there considering you're best friends." Cristina suggested, with a grin on her face. I blushed; Tris was oblivious to what Cristina just said. Tris shrugged and turned to me.

"If that's okay with you." Tris said.

"S-Sure." I stuttered. Her eyes lit up like a million stars, they reminded me of rain. I noticed that she was looking into my eyes too. We stared into each other for about 5 seconds until Cristina cleared her throat. We both snapped out of our trance and looked the other way. My face turned into an oven.

"Let's go." Cristina said; you could hear the smile through her voice. Tris and I started walking; I was on Cristina's left side while Tris was on Cristina's right side. When Tris wasn't looking, Cristina leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Save that mood for the bed." She said and giggled. I stole a glance at Tris and saw that she was looking at me, immediately she turned and looked the other way. I leaned forward a bit to see the left side of her face turning pink. I grinned to myself; Tris looks cute when she blushes.

"So Cristina, found anybody yet?" Tris asked as she smirked. Immediately Cristina blushed.

"N-No." She stuttered and her fingers twitched. Tris corked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" For a moment, Tris seemed like a cop investigating a suspect.

"Fine, there's this guy, his name is Dylan-" I cut her off.

"Wait, who's Dylan and why don't I know him?" I asked, how come I've never heard of him, I know almost everybody in the Dauntless compound. Tris giggled a bit. We looked at her.

"Aww… Is Uriah jealous?" She asked jokingly, I could swear there was a flash of hurt in her eyes. I brushed it off.

"No… That'd be just wrong; Cristina is like a sister to me." I reasoned. Again, there was a flash of relief in her eyes. Wait, did Tris actually like me?

"Yeah." Cristina agreed.

"Anyway, his name is Dylan and…" Tris said.

"Can you be a girl for like 5 seconds?" Cristina asked and Tris nodded.

"Yeah and he…"Tris urged.

"He said that he likes me." Tris squealed and started jumping up and down; we rolled our eyes at her. Once she was done, she took a step back and bowed dramatically.

"How was my performance?" Tris asked.

"Overdramatic." "Perfect." Me and Cristina said at the same time. Cristina looked at me.

"Girls don't act like that." Chris defended.

"Oh yes they do." I said. She sighed. We started walking again when Cristina's fingers fidgeted.

"Cristina," Tris began.

"Yes?" Squeaked Cristina.

"Is there something you want to say?" She asked. Cristina paused for a moment.

"Fine, I-I have a d-date in an hour." Cristina admitted.

"Go." Tris commanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, I said go, I know how much you like getting ready." Cristina grinned and ran off. I grabbed the bag that Cristina was holding at the same time Tris did. My hand covered hers, they fit together perfectly. I looked at Tris who was looking at me; a deep blush covered her face. I could feel heat rising to my face too. Our faces were inches apart, she leaned in closer, I did too until _he_ just _had _to come.

**Ohhh- Cliffy! Again! Anyway, vote on my poll! I only have one voter! And thank you for all your support! :D I really appreciate it! Anyway, review!**

**Peace Out!**

**-DDS**


	7. Important - Author's Note

**Hello! You probably think that this is a chapter right? Well, sorry, but I have to put this story on hiatus for about 2 weeks or more. I'm really busy with this project that involves a lot of typing and a lot of translating. Anyway, see you in about 2 weeks but here is a small filler I guess:**

Peyton's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway after eating dinner. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Tris. She would look plain to those who didn't pay much attention to her, but to me, there was something special about her. Her features were striking and noticeable, maybe it's the way her eyes shine when she sees a friend, or how she looks incredibly cute when she blushes. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach, what is this?


	8. My World Is Finally Healed

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! You probably want to kill me now but hold your butter knives for like 5 seconds. Merry Christmas and I was diagnosed with writer's block for like forever (which led me to not updating). But, about like one week later, I had an idea.. Therefore, this story will continue shortly.**

**Ok... There's a pun inside this chapter, it has something to do with the actual story. If you find it, I will give you a...big spoiler!**

**Anyway... Chapter 8!**

**Uriah's P.O.V**

I leaned in closer, towards Tris and tucked a stray of soft, blond hair behind her left ear. My fingers then traced her jaw line, moving towards her chin and cupping it with my thumb and index finger. And for a millisecond, I tasted the sweet taste of her lips, but then we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey guys!" A loud voice greeted cheerfully. Tris and I rapidly broke away. I mentally sighed, when will I ever have _my _Tris? I really need to make a move and fast. I will _not _lose Tris to yet another guy. This may sound a little selfish but I think I deserve her, I mean I waited this long. Sure, I dated Marlene for a while, but that was because a) to try and forget about Tris and b) To make her happy. I've always known that she liked me it's just I only liked her as a friend. If I had known that Lynn liked Marlene, I would've done all in my power to get them together.

I turned to face one of Zeke's friends; I don't even understand why they were friends. I mean, Peyton could have just left, not say a word to either one of us and left us to continue what we had started. But no, he just has to be such a pain. Tris waved to him as a crimson red blush adorned her face. My lips twitched into a small smile, barely noticeable to anyone.

"H-Hi Peyton!" She greeted him as I grumbled a quiet 'hello.' He beamed at her, all the while silently mocking me. As if he had won a trophy and was awarded a grand prize and I was the runner-up, winning nothing. And then, they conversed, forgetting about me.

~(-_-)~

"So, umm...Tris." I said as she finished placing the last of her clothes into the spare wardrobe that I had. I don't know why I had it considering I already had a built-in closet.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned to face me. Peyton had finally left and now was the time to ask her the big question.

"Um..." How do I rephrase this? "Well... Look, I really like you. Ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were special. I don't know why. I guess that when you stood up when Peter insulted you for being a stiff, I admired your bravery. Or like when Four and Lauren took us to the fear landscape, Four told you that you were weak, and then you punched him, you took my breath away." She furrowed her brows.

"But why do you like me? I'm not pretty, I'm not curvaceous as most girls my age would be, I'm a bit over-controlling and I'm a hothead." She asked me as confusion adorned her face.

"Tris, you are beautiful, I don't care whether you're not curvaceous; you are beautiful on the inside. And you're not over-controlling, you're just a leader." I finished, my nervousness was forgotten as I waited for her answer. She paused for a moment, ripping her gaze from mine as she twiddled her thumbs.

"But Marlene."

"What about Marlene?"

"I was the cause of her death; it would feel like I was betraying her. And Will, I was the cause of his death too, I caused Cristina's suffering. I am a terrible person."

"No, Marlene was controlled by the Erudite, she was under a simulation, and there was nothing you could do about it. And Will was under a simulation too. You're not a terrible person, you're perfect." I concluded. She finally lifted her gaze.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, hoping to get a response. Butter knives stabbed the inside of my stomach; yes that's how nervous I was. She smiled softly.

"Yes, I will." At that moment, as corny as it sounds, my heart skipped a beat. She gazed into my eyes as I gazed into hers. She had me enthralled as I stared into her Ultramarine eyes, tinted with a light gray.

"Uriah," Her soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked as we both leaned in closer to each other.

"Close your eyes." And I did so, then I felt light pressure on my lips. I instinctively deepened the kiss. And just like that, I knew that we were meant for each other. Or so I thought.

**Dun...Dun...Dunnnnnnnn. Epic cliff-hanger! Now, have any of you found the pun? If you have then review! Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader. Does anyone wanna give it a try? Now, first you need to send me a piece of your writing. It could be anything really. So, PM me if you wanna. Anyway... Next chapter coming in shortly! :D**

**~Midnight**


	9. My World Is Hurt

**Hello! I'm sorry, I just can't continue this story, it's just, it's getting pointless and I find that it's been going no where. I'm sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did you really believe me? Props and cookies to those who didn't believe me and those who did.**

**And sorry for not replying to your reviews last chapter.**

**-**_**DivergentDanceFreak**_**- Hmm... I've never thought of it that way, but your theory makes sense. Also, yes I'm ten and I know about intimacy, apparently it's 'mandatory' for grade 4 students to learn about the reproductive system. Yes, it was really awkward. And yes, Will is dead (T_T) this story takes place after the war.**

**-**_**blazinglizard09**_**- Well, they might end up together...If you vote on the poll.**

**IMPORTANT: I am now a beta-reader! :D It's something I've wanted to do even before I started this story but I was scared that people wouldn't like my writing style. But since you guys somehow like my story, I finally have the guts to do it.**

**So, what would be in your fear landscape? In my fear landscape, I would have to face rejection, um, insects (don't judge), closed spaces, the unknown, drowning and sharks. Well, that's all I would think of. But, I would probably be called C, which is the Roman numeral for 100.**

**Chapter 9!**

**Tris POV**

"Cristina, do I have to?" I whined, while pouting and stomping my feet, of course, attracting attention of other Dauntless. She turned around to face me and placed her hands onto her hips, bending her elbows. She gave me a cold glare, one that Peter would be proud of, _if _he could even conjure such a glare.

"Yes, you do. This is your first date with Uriah, and you _have _to look your best." She deadpanned as I shriveled under her gaze. I sighed, why couldn't I just go in ripped skinny jeans and a t-shirt? Then, a question came to mind. She then turned around and scrutinized every piece of fabric hung on the rack to see if it was suitable for my date.

"How do you know what to pick out? Did Uriah tell you where we were going?" I asked her. Uriah had asked me out while we were watching a movie, it was pretty random but nonetheless, I said yes. He told me that where we were going was a surprise.

"I called Uriah and asked him where you guys were going for the date." She said as she continued picking through the Dauntless black shirts. Without anything to do, I scanned the area, catching sight of individual people. Some people had red streaks in their hair, others had green streaks. But I've always admired the individuality of Dauntless, none were afraid of who they were, they were courageous; they were _Dauntless._

Cristina grabbed about 5 shirts, 3 leather jackets and 2 pairs of pants. She then shoved them into my arms and ushered me into a changing room. I examined the clothes, what should I try on first? I slowly opened the door, so that it was opened a fraction of an inch. Cristina was already off, looking for more clothes for me. I sighed then locked the door. What would Cristina do? Well, obviously, she would try to match some of the clothes. So I tried on a black v-neck t-shirt. I heard knocking coming from the outside of the door. I instinctively snapped my head towards the sound.

"Tris, are you done?" A female voice asked impatiently, of course, it was none other than Cristina. I undid the lock and pushed open the door.

"Yeah, I'm done. Look! I'm not poorly fashioned! I actually picked this out! And besides, how is this different than my other clothes?" I asked her as she gasped and put her right hand over her heart. Her eyes widened and she took a small step back.

"This is way different than your daily clothes! I swear, in your old wardrobe, I saw a polyester t-shirt!" She exclaimed, once she was finished with her short rant, she took a long, deep breath.

"What's wrong with polyester?" She breathed heavily and dramatically placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Why must you do this to me, Tris? One day, you're going to give me a heart attack!" She said as she pointed to me with her index finger.

"Okay, but, what do you think?" She then inspected every inch of fabric I was wearing, turning me around and making me do a spin. Then finally, she abruptly stopped and took her original position in front of me.

"No," She answered, I furrowed my brows in confusion. "First up, the jeans look okay, but I've seen you wear something just like it before. The top is a bit plain, pick another one. This time, try to be more Dauntless."

"What do you mean by 'try to be more Dauntless'?"

"Well, try to be more daring with your clothes. I mean, try to show a little bit more, without showing too much I guess. You're going to be doing an outdoor activity, try to be a little more outgoing with your clothes." She advised.

Reluctantly, I stepped back into the cubicle and began scrutinizing the clothes once again. But this time, I picked a pair of shorts; they weren't too short, but also not too long. They went just above the knees with a rip on the right leg, exposing some, but not much of my thigh. Then, I picked out a black tank top with an off the shoulder top that cut midway my stomach and exposed my ravens. I opened the door, and saw Christina standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. Once she caught sight of me, she instantly examined my clothes. Honestly, she makes it feel like I'm doing an exam. Once she finished scrutinizing my clothes, she took her former position.

"Well, the shorts are okay, so is the top. But there's something missing. What about getting permanent highlights?" She suggested.

Well, I guess that would be okay. So I agreed. I then changed back into my original clothes. After that, Cristina practically dragged me to the hair products, she then found a box of dark blue hair coloring and proceed to the cashier.

~(-_-)~

"Okay, now, I present to you, my work of art!" Cristina exclaimed dramatically as she spun my chair around so that I was facing the mirror. My hair was my usual, dull blond, but with dark blue streaks, matching my eyes. I turned to Cristina, who was urging my silently with her eyes. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks! You know, you really are an awesome best friend. One that I don't deserve." I mumbled the last part quietly, but I was pretty sure that she could hear it. Her smile faded, turning into a scowl and her face was no longer cheerful, it became adamant and sorrowful for a second then turned back into her usual, bubbly one.

"Tris, you are awesome. You managed to stop a war and keep the factions from crumbling. You ranked first in initiation. Not to mention, you can fit into 3 different factions. You are awesome." She said as she looked me. Her eyes had shown admiration and affection. But not the kind of affection I see in her eyes when she looks at Dylan, it's the type of affection that shines in your eyes when you look at your very best-friend. I smiled at her, showing my teeth and she did the same.

"Oh, right, Cristina, how did the date with Dylan go?" I asked Cristina. Her smile grew bigger, exposing her pearly white teeth and her eyes lit up like the sun. I found that it was good that Cristina is finding new love after Will. I admire her for her strength, being able to move on and find a new love, instead of just sobbing and crying all the time.

"It was wonderful!" Cristina exclaimed loudly. She reminded me of a child tasting chocolate for the first time. "But, at the end, he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

~(-_-)~

**Uriah's POV**

"Hey Tris, I'm starting to get worried, where are you?" I asked her through my cell phone.

"Oh, Uriah, sorry I forgot to mention that Peyton and I were going to the tattoo parlor, I didn't want to disturb you at work." She responded calmly, as if nothing was wrong with it. Almost everything was wrong with it! First of all, she is going somewhere with another guy, and she didn't even tell me about it! But, worst of all, this isn't the first time that this has happened. The first was two days after we got together, she was going to go shopping with Peyton, and forgot to tell me. At first, I was a bit mad but let it slide since it was the first time, I thought that it was never gonna happen again, but I guess I was wrong.

"Ok then, just next time don't forget to call me." I said steadily, but on the inside, I was furious. I was not going to let Tris slip out of my hands and into another's.

"Ok, got to go. See ya!" She replied rapidly.

"But Tri-" A short beep cut me off with a long, low buzz following. Tris had cut me off. I groaned, are they really at the tattoo parlor? I sat down on my bed and held my head with my hands. Was she cheating on me?

**And...Chapter end! See, the next chapters are going to be long as compensation for the hiatus. Anyway, as I asked in the beginning, what would be in your fear landscape? In order to continue, I would need, um, maybe 4 reviews. So press that review button! ;D**

**~Midnight**


	10. My World Is Falling

**Hello people! :) Poop happened, in which delayed the chapter. Then my Blackberry broke, so all my chapters are gone. This was supposed to be long, but then I'm all like "whatever, screw this, I'm just gonna publish it."**

**Anyway, since you guys have replioed to the question in the last chapter, I'm going to make a questionnaire! :D**

**1) Favorite character from Divergent.**

**2) What faction would you fit in?**

**3) I am Tris's friend, though I don't like her much. I am awesome and rebellious. Who am I?**

Uriah

"Ok, I'm going to go to the Pit with Peyton! I'll be back by 9!" Tris called as she closed the door shut, leaving the sound echoing in the room. This was the 3 time this week, the 4 other times, she didn't even tell me. What could she be doing with Peyton? I'm her boyfriend! She should be spending more time with me! What makes him so special? Wherever he goes, girls swoon, then he winks at them, in an abnormally obnoxious way...The thought materialized in my head. Was Tris cheating on me?

* * *

Tris

"And then what happened?" Peyton asked as his eyes shined with amusement and delight. A small smile adorned his face. He looked so happy, unlike the times I caught his eyes slightly water, or when his almost-invisible scowl deepened. It seemed as if I was the only one who noticed.

"And then I fell." I confessed as my cheeks flamed. He laughed with pure amusement. It was nice to hear, so I ended up joning him. Once we quieted down,, he finally spoke.

"You're too clumsy for you're own good." He said jokingly. I gasped.

"I am not!" I shouted. Standby-ers gawked and analyzed me with their gaze, making me sit back down.

"You sound like Effie Trinket." He said as he had a faraway expression. My brows furrowed.

"Who's that?" The corners of his lips tugged up again as he looked thoughtful.

"There was a book I read, back in Erudite. It was called _The Hunger Games. _It was about a girl who lived in Panem, a country which is divided into twelve districts. Each year, they have a tournament, where a boy and a girl from each district kill each others and the last one remains winner."

"That's terrible, imagine living in that world."

"The lead character, Katniss reminds me of you."

"Why's that?"

"Because, you're both strong, independant, and beautiful." I blushed at his comment.

"What does this have to do with 'Effie Trinket'?" I asked.

"She's the escort for the tributes of district twelve. Somewhere in the mvovie, she yells _'That is mahogany!'_" Peyton's voice went up as he tried to imitate Effie Trinket. I felt the corners of my lips twitch up and I suppressed a smile.

"So, do you want to go now?" He asked me, I nodded.

As I got out of my seat, I took a step forward, well _tried_ to. I felt the rush of wind against my face for a brief time and before I knew it, I was sprawled across the floor with my face flat on the ground. Peyton burst out laughing as he helped me up. My cheeks, once again, flamed.

"You really are too clumsy for your own good." He said.

"As I said before, I am not." I deadpanned.

"Prove it." He challenged.I corked an eyebrow.

"You don't believe what I say?" I gasped. "I'm hurt." I tried to keep on a straight face but ended up bursting out laughing.

* * *

"So, why did you bring me out here?" I came to an abrupt halt and turned to face him.

"Easy, I will prove to you that I am _not_ clumsy." He chuckled as his eyes shone with amusement.

"And how are you going to do that?" He seemed as if I couldn't do it. Odd, I've never heard him use his words like that. I decided to shake it pff.

"I am going to climb this tower," I gestured to a tall tower with few windows. "with that ladder." I gestured to the ladder on the side of the building. All of the amusement was wiped off his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You know, that could be a mental institution and psychopathic murderers could be lurking in there, waiting for their next victim." He said and I could see a sliver of a smile on his face. I knew that he was trying to scare me, but I couldn't help this eerie feeling creeping on to me.

"Whatever, let's get this done." I headed towards the ladder as my palms started sweating. Great. Because this is the perfect time. Peyton followed but as I hoisted myself up onto the ladder, he kept his feet firm on the ground.

"Alright, I'm going up." I announced. Peyton spared me a glance.

"Be careful." And I ascended.

One hand after another. Calm. Stay calm. I took deep breaths but it wasn' t going to help me. My palms were now glistening from the perspiration and the bars became slippery. All at once, I lost my footing and I felt the brief rush of wind in my face. My arms and shoulders screamed from the sudden strain and my legs were left dangling in the air. I looked up and gasped in fear at the sight. I was about to fall.


End file.
